Episode 14: Noble Heart! Together with the Dragon Knight!
"Noble Heart! Together with Dragon Knights!" is the 14th episode of the Season 1 anime. Summary Noboru Kodo faces off against Student President Magoroku Shido in the fourth and final first round match. However, before the match everyone takes a lunch break. Gao Mikado, while having lunch with his team, notices that Noboru's two teammates are wandering around, and is surprised to find they will not be helping Noboru during the tournament, as his only reason for having them on the team was simply that he needed enough names to fill the roster. Meanwhile, Noboru is busy staring at the card Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula. El Quixote comes out of his card, and asks why Noboru doesnt just add it to his deck, he has had it for the longest time. Noboru replies that it would unbalance the deck. El Quixote responds by saying he should use the deck he wants to use, and worrying about balancing it himself. Noboru responds by storming off (without adding Vlad to the deck), and after El Quixote rejoins him in card form he runs into Sofia Sakharov, who ushers him to Shido's office. There, its revealed that the previous year, Shido had manipulated Noboru into throwing a first round fight in that year's Aibo Buddy Cup by giving him the same Vlad Dracula Card that he had earlier been looking at. Shido then offers Noboru the same deal, asking which card he wants, to which Noboru responds he doesnt want a card, but will still lose the match. As he leaves in the middle of a speech from Shido about him trying to avoid losing to Gao, he has a flashback to Gao saying he wanted to face him in the final. This prompts another discussion with El Quixote about using the deck he wants to use. As the match is about to start, Baku goes on about how he was interested in seeing how far Noboru could go, but that he probably wouldnt go too far with his balanced, conservative decks. As the match starts, Noboru thanks El Quixote for believing in him. Going first, he buddy calls El Quixote, striking first for 2 damage and using Quixote's skill. Shido at first calls his move weak, telling Noboru to make it convincing. Noboru responds by telling Shido he intends to win. Shido responds to this with a brutal assault - casting Crimson Slash to destroy El Quixote, then doing an all-out attack with Armorknight Ogre, Armorknight Minotaur, and Bluechase Dragon, Garg, taking Noboru down to 5 life points. Noboru calls Masamune and Red Baron, then sends them both to the gauge to call Dragon Knight, Kamitsumyao. Kamitsumyao asks Noboru if he intends to stick to his strategy, to which Noboru responds yes. Noboru then orders Kamitsumyao then takes out Minotaur. Shido then responds by sacraficing Ogre and Garg to call Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan, wiping out Noboru's field, though it lets Noboru draw two cards with Kamitsumyao's effect - as Kamisumyao dies, it once more tells Noboru to stick to the plan. Shido then calls another Garg and casts Night in the Wild, returning his life up to a full 10 points. Garg attacks, however Noboru casts Dragon Breat to destroy it. However, he takes Gael Khan's attack in full, leaving him with a mere 1 Life Point left to Shido's 10. However, as Shido gloats, Noboru declares he will win the fight that turn. He calls another copy of El Quixote to the right, then proceeds to call to the left the same Vlad Dracula he got from Shido the previous year. As Shido taunts him for using a bribe card, El Quixote says that even though Noboru made a mistake, everyone does, and one way or another its his card now. Noboru also equips Dragoanthem, drawing more criticism from Shido for leaving his center open, to which he rebuts he will win this turn. Shido points out he still has the 10k defense Gael Khan in the center. Noboru then casts Dragonic Destroy, wiping it out. Shido is shocked, stating no one uses that card, its overcosted - to which Noboru replies he's not just anyone. After attacks from Dragoanthem and El Quixote, Shido still has 6 life left, and is convinced he can still live through the turn - at this point, Noboru reminds him of Dracula's skill, to gain a critical for each Dragon Knight in the drop - of which he has six, meaning Dracula's critical is 6. After the game, Gao congratulates Noburo on the win - but Noboru says its nothing, and that he intends to beat both Gao and Zanya on that stage. Gao is left thinking about how much Noboru has changed. Characters *Noboru Kodo *Dragon Knight, El Quixote (character) *Baku Omori *Tetsuya Kurodake *Gao Mikado *Jin Magatsu *Magoroku Shido *Sofia Sakharov *Kuguru Uki *Zanya Kisaragi Featured Cards Video